Power Rangers Dino Charge: Gender Flipped
by twinsister27
Summary: Kendall detects a portal opening and discovers that there's an alternate universe that is exactly like theirs-only the people there are...different. Set in PRDSC Universe NOT the AU.
1. Lookalikes

Chapter One: Lookalikes

The Rangers were in the Base. Kendall was on her computer, and she received an email from an unknown sender titled 'URGENT!' She opened it and immediately called the others over. She read the email out loud.

"If you receive this please know that at this very moment vivix are coming from our universe to yours. I am going to come to your universe with my Rangers. Please remain calm, call your Extra Rangers (colours after Gold) and go outside your base to outside the doors of Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, where the vivix are probably trying to break in as you read this. We will be there shortly. -Ken Morgan," she read. She did as it said, and copied and pasted the email onto the DinoCom and sent it to Prince Philip and Tyler's Dad, James.

The Rangers went to where the email had instructed and found Vivix trying to break into the Museum. They were all outside and noticed a portal show up. Nine people came out of the portal, morphed into Power Rangers Dino Charge. The Rangers were about to question it, but they morphed anyway. "It's Morphin' Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Unleash The Power!"

The two teams of Rangers fought the vivix off and demorphed. The first thing anyone noticed about the other team's members was how they looked exactly like how they would look if they were the opposite gender. There were slight differences, mainly their hairstyles.

The girl in pink, who looked like Tyler, made the first move. "Thanks for getting our message," she said. Kendall's lookalike gave Tyler's lookalike a Look. "I mean Ken's message. I mean Mr. Morgan's message." Kendall snickered. "Want to come to our base?" Kendall asked. The lookalikes were led by the Rangers to their base.

"How exactly did you guys get here?" Riley asked. "Well, we were in our universe, which is basically like yours, and then we detected a portal opening and vivix going through it. We-Mr. Morgan-sent you an email since he had been working on something about slightly alternate universes, something about a wormhole I think, and anyways then we came to your universe through that portal and helped you fight vivix," Riley's lookalike answered.

"Who are you guys, anyways?" Tyler asked. "Basically, you as a girl," Tyler's lookalike told him. "What are your guys' names?" Tyler tried again. "My name's Taylor," Tyler's lookalike said. "I'm Chelsea," Chase's lookalike said in a New Zealand accent. "I'm Sheldon," Shelby's lookalike introduced himself. "I'm Riley," Riley's female lookalike said. "I Cosa," Koda's lookalike said. "I am Lady Ivy," Sir Ivan's lookalike said in a British accent. "I'm Ken Morgan," Kendall's lookalike introduced himself. "I am Princess Phyllis," Prince Philip's lookalike said. Prince Philip raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "And I'm Jamie," James' lookalike finished.

"And you are?" Taylor asked. "Basically, you as a boy," Tyler said, adding "I'm Tyler," quickly. "Eh, I'm Chase," Chase introduced himself. "I'm Shelby." "I'm Riley," Riley laughed. "My name Koda." "I am Sir Ivan, the Knight of Zandar." "I'm Kendall Morgan." "I am Prince Philip." "I'm James," the Rangers introduced themselves.

"So you're exactly like us, but with different names and genders?" James asked. "Did you go missing ten years ago after bonding to the Cyan Energem?" Jamie asked. "On an expedition," Taylor added. "On your kids' eighth birthday?" Tyler added. "It's the Aqua Energem, but yes." "Aqua's not a colour." Jamie corrected. "Well, we call our Energems Aqua and Graphite. Much more interesting than…Cyan and….what, Grey?" "Okay, that's enough of that," both Rileys said, looking at each other after.

"I feel like something else came through that wormhole portal thing," Shelby said. "Why?" Chase asked. "Well, if just some vivix were the problem, then you guys wouldn't have a reason to stick around," Shelby figured. Kendall went over to the holographic globe in the center of the base. "The portal seems to have closed," she said after also looking on her laptop. "There's the reason to stick around," Sheldon said.

"Unless everything about our universes are the same too-even the same monsters!" Female Riley realized. "Then the energy given off would be the same as a normal monster we attack!" Male Riley added. "Then they found a way onto Sledge's ship and that's why we can't detect them!" both Rileys said simultaneously. "You guys are freaking me out," Chase said. "What are you talking about?" Male Riley asked. "Yeah, this is awesome!" Female Riley said.

"Riley, enough," Kendall said. "That does feel weird," she mumbled. "Anyways, now what do we do?" Chelsea asked. "For now…go work in the Dino Bite Café," Ken answered. Shelby and Sheldon groaned. "You do have one of those, right?" he asked Kendall. "We do. The Rangers work there," she referred to her own team. "Do we have to?" Sheldon asked for his team. "Yes. You technically already work here," Ken said.

"Where's Koda and whateverhernameis?" Sir Ivan asked. "Cosa? I do not know." Lady Ivy answered. "I'll check Koda's cave," Shelby volunteered. She looked and didn't find them. "They're upstairs," Taylor guessed. The groups went up in the elevator one team at a time, and they found the cavepeople in the Dino Bite Café, with five burgers each and about 2000 fries.


	2. Getting to Know Myself: TylerTaylor

Chapter Two: Getting to Know Myself: Tyler/Taylor

"I don't understand why we have to work," Sheldon mumbled. "We don't really work here." "Well, it wouldn't be fair if we went to your dimension and didn't work at your Dino Bite Café," Tyler said. "That would never happen," Taylor said. Tyler rolled his eyes and went to his job at the grill. "I work?" Koda noticed the others in the kitchen. "I think we're okay," Tyler said. Koda continued eating with Cosa.

"Anyways, are we exactly alike?" Taylor asked Tyler. "Did your mom-Jamie?-go missing when you were eight, and then you spent your whole life looking for her?" Tyler asked. "Yeah. Then I came to Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, in my dimension, and Chelsea told me where Sampson Caves were. Then I went there and found the Pink Energem, and became a Power Ranger," Taylor explained. "Huh. Basically the same thing happened to me, but I found a Red Energem," Tyler said. "Why are our colours different?" Tyler wondered. "I think it's because in both our universes, there has never been a Male Pink Ranger," Taylor assumed.

"Do you think there's a bunch of other universes out there? Like a world where we lose World War 2, or have a super Utopian future where aliens live on other planets?" Taylor asked. "Yeah. I like the idea of there being another universe where my Dad didn't get caved in and go missing," Tyler said. "That sounds like a nice universe," Taylor said, leaving the two in deep thought.


	3. Getting to Know Myself: ShelbySheldon

Chapter Three: Getting to Know Myself: Shelby/Sheldon

"I don't understand why we have to work," Sheldon mumbled. "We don't really work here." "Well, it wouldn't be fair if we went to your dimension and didn't work at your Dino Bite Café," Tyler said. "That doesn't make this any more fair. Unless Ken counts this as overtime work, so I still get paid," Sheldon mumbled.

"I'm glad to see that in another universe, Ms. Morgan still would hate me," Shelby said. "What? Why?" Sheldon asked. "I guess because then I know someone else is going through the same thing," Shelby explained. "Does she not let you go on digs?" Sheldon asked. "Yeah. Most of the time, anyways. I've stowed away twice," Shelby admitted.

"The second time had a legit reason to, though," Sheldon said. "Otherwise, Ken would be hurt or dead after that," he said. "I don't know if the exact same thing happened in my universe, but Kendall somehow protected herself with a shovel that time," Shelby said. "Oh, yeah. That did happen. I just like thinking he would be helpless fighting," Sheldon admitted. "Why? Am I seriously this twisted?" Shelby asked. "…I am. Not sure about you," Sheldon told his counterpart.

"By the way…do you like…what would his name be…Tyler?" Sheldon asked Shelby. Shelby gave him a Look. "Yes. Why?" She answered. "Just wondering," Sheldon said casually. "You like…Taylor, right?" Shelby remembered. "Maybe…" Sheldon answered. "We're pretty much exactly alike, then," Shelby said with a laugh. "Does he know?" Sheldon whispered. "Who? Tyler? No. Does she?" Shelby asked Sheldon, who blushed and shook his head as Shelby laughed.


	4. Getting to KNow Myself: KodaCosa

Review Reply: D.N.S. Akina In terms of shipping I can't because I don't ship KendallXIvan (KendallXHeckyl FTW!) so in terms of romance now. I can in a platonic way.

Chapter Four: Getting to Know Myself: Koda/Cosa

Koda and Cosa were in the café, having burgers and fries. "So, uh, we same?" Koda said. "You…freeze in…ice…too?" Cosa asked him. "Yeah. Um, Ken and um, Girl Chase, um, unfreeze you?" Koda asked, not knowing Chelsea's name. "Chelsea," Cosa nodded. The two ate their burgers and fries. "What it like in your…um…world?" Koda asked. "It…very same," Cosa said. "Not people, though," she said.


	5. Getting to Know Myself: Rileyception

Chapter Five: Getting to Know Myself: Riley/Riley

The Rileys were headed to the kitchen. "So, you guys are actually from a real parallel dimension? Male Riley asked. "Yeah. It's so weird, knowing that there's other dimensions so similar, yet different, from ours," Female Riley said. "How did you guys get here again?" Male Riley asked. "Well, Ken-our dimension's Kendall-was investigating other dimensions, because he thought that the villains, Sledge and everyone, were making this thing that travels through space, since when he was on their ship saving Watcher-our alien mentor-he thought they were up to something with it and, well, now we're here," Female Riley explained.

"Kendall saved Keeper, but Keeper never did that," Male Riley said, confused. "But our universes are the exact same," Female Riley was confused. "Then why would Ken and Kendall, who are the same person in different universes like us, do the same thing and trigger different things?" the Rileys stopped walking. "Maybe…even though they're the same person, from different dimensions, maybe the villains were working on different things!" Female Riley figured out. "Why would they work on different things?" Male Riley didn't understand.

"Imagine this. You're from Sledge's crew. You find something that alerts you that there is another dimension with Power Rangers on it. Then you send Vivix to the other dimension, and maybe you plan on sending monsters and stuff too, but the portal closes before you can get in. Then you entrust your other universe self to send a monster," Female Riley speculated. "We even saw with the Vivix, and Kendall said she didn't detect anything unusual that would say something from another universe was here, and they gave off the same signal as normal Vivix," Female Riley said.


	6. Getting to Know Myself: ChaseChelsea

Chapter Six: Getting to Know Myself: Chase/Chelsea

Chase and Chelsea started doing their job at the grill, and Chelsea asked Chase something. "So, do your teammates see you as easily distracted anymore?" she asked him. "I think they still do. At least Riley does, most of the time," Chase answered.

"Yeah. She needs to stop being so serious about everything," Chelsea said about Riley. "He's kinda cute though," Chase mumbled. "What'd you say?" Chelsea asked. He started saying nothing, but then Chase decided to tell her. "We're exactly the same, right?" Chase clarified. Chelsea nodded. "'Kay. Then I'm not alone in having a crush on Riley, right?" Chelsea giggled. "Do you?" "Just a little…" "Baby raptors are so cute," Chelsea whispered.


End file.
